


You're going to waste away with me

by orphan_account



Series: You hate your pulse (because it thinks you're still alive) [5]
Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Brothers, Deals, Hiro is a big dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi comes home to find Hiro working on his bot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're going to waste away with me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing these like nonstop... It took me forever to cut this down to 100 words, when I ended it at first it was 140, so that took so much time to make it flow again.
> 
> Title from "Couer D'alene" by head and the heart.

"I don't even know why I bother." Tadashi sighs, coming up the stairs to find his brother tinkering with his half finished bot.

"Because you love me." Hiro answers.

"Get to bed."

"I'm good."

"That wasn't a question."

"I know that." Hiros says placing his bot on the nearby desk. "But Tadashi you can't hold me to rules you don't follow."

"What?"

"You're barely home, Tadashi."

"I'm..." Tadashi cuts off. "How about we both are home by ten?"

"Eleven." Hiro counters. 

"Neither of us can work on projects after, got it?"

Hiro nods before grabbing his bot, "starting tomorrow." 

"Hiro!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me what you think.


End file.
